Agora e pela eternidade
by Tami Nowaki
Summary: Nossas vidas nao são perfeitas mas enquanto estivermos juntos ela valerá a pena,nesse mundo onde o ódio e a guerra reinam onde a morte nos persegue a cada instante..


Nota:Fiz esta fic porque se eu não escrevesse ela minha mente me atormentaria,ela nao saia da minha cabeça e como esses dois são um dos meus vilões amados,eu fiz esse sacríficio com muito prazer.

Agora e pela eternidade

Não aguentava mais esconder o que sentia aquilo já estava enlouquecendo a ponto de jogar a porra do auto controle pro inferno.  
O que fazer quando seu corpo está praticamente gritando por um simples toque,sim só um toque seria o suficiente para aquietar seu pobre coração. Mas em compensação seu corpo incendiaria se esse toque acontecesse.  
Mesmo senso corajoso e enfrentando inimigos perigosos ele não tinha coragem de enfretnar Kakuzu e lhe dizer tudo o que sentia por ele,não que ele tivesse medo,só não queria que ele se afastasse por culpa do que sentia pelo parceiro de teve um dia que tudo mudou e onde a história dos dois se iniciou.  
Estavam saindo para capturar a jinchuuriki do matatabi o Nibi Yugito Nii,seria mais uma missão ao lado de kakuzu,ele era frio e só pensava no maldito dinheiro como se dinheiro fosse tudo nessa vida era um saco pra ele tudo se resumia nisso.  
Após extraírem o bijuu seguiram o caminho de volta e vieram discutindo por causa do maldito ritual que Hidan fazia antes de matar seus inimigos.  
– Nossa Hidan você e esse maldito Ritual para esse tal deus Jashin isso é um porre!  
– Kakuzu por quê você não chupa meu pinto hein?  
– Eu iria preferir rasgar seu cú sua bichinha.  
– Com esse seu pintinho você não ia rasgar o cú de ninguém,agora para de falar merda e vamos pra nosso esconderijo.  
Kakuzu nao responde apenas o encara e emite um som de desagrado "Hunf".  
– Você não é surdo agora preciso de um bom banho e dormir um pouco,ficamos três dias e três noites pra extrair aquele Bijuu,e ficar nessa mesma posição cansa.  
– Com certeza você iria preferir que fosse de quatro ne?.- Hidan segura em seu membro e faz um gesto como se mandasse Kakuzu chupa-lo,o outro apenas lhe revida mostrando o dedo do meio.  
– Melhor eu ir tomar banho antes que eu te arrebente filho de uma porca. Quando estavam sem missões pra realizar e quando Kakuzu não estava atrás de recompensa,eles ficavam em uma casinha no meio da floresta de Yugakure no sato antiga vila de parte da floresta era inabitável por isso foi escolhida por eles como refú foi o único parceiro com quem Kakuzu passou mais tempo junto dele mas,também o infeliz era imortal e só por isso estava vivo. Só que as vezes Kakuzu perdia a paciência com ele e os dois acabavam saindo no braço tinham um genio ruim mas eram amigos,do jeito deles afinal amigo que é amigo sai no murro de vez em quando ou será que não?  
-Até que enfim chegamos agora banho e domir ao menos um pouco. Disse Hidan já se preparando para entrar no banheiro.  
– Vê se não demora você tomando banho parece uma mulherzinha!  
– Você tá um cú hoje Kakuzu que Droga,quer saber toma a porra do seu banho primeiro depois eu vou saco.  
O mais velho se afasta com um ar de deboche Hidan se irrita e atira o sapato nele,que desvia e entra no banheiro fechando a só por pirraça demora muito tempo no banheiro e quando sai encontra Hidan na cozinha tentando fazer algo pra comerem e até que o cheiro não tava ruim.  
– Hum que cheiro bom o que você ta cozinhando?  
– Curry ou você quer que eu prepare outra coisa?  
– Vai tomar banho eu acho que não quero comer nada por enquanto vou te esperar sair do banheiro,aí eu descido o que comerei.  
– Me esperar tá bom você tá estranho mehor eu ir sair do banheiro vestido somente com a calça,descalço e sem camisa encontra Kakuzu contando dinheiro sabe se lá de onde ele havia tirado,passa por ele sem falar nada e vai para a cozinha colocar seu prato.  
Estava de costas quando Kakuzu se aproxima sem ele perceber e o pressiona na pia com os braços pra frente e sussura em seu ouvido:  
– Acho que eu quero comer algo que nunca provei antes,você hidan quero te comer inteirinho! Ele disse a frase roçando seu membro duro feito aço na bunda de hidan. - E olha como eu fiquei só de pensar nisso.  
–Está de brincadeira com a minha cara não é Kakuzu?  
– Claro que não. - Ele fala e dá uma lambida na nuca de Hidan que sente seu corpo todo se arrepiar o fazendo rebolar no membro de kakuzu.  
– Hum Por que você ta fazendo isso comigo... Kakuzu?  
– Porque eu quero você e quero agora. Dizendo isso ele vira o mais novo na pia e o senta se encaixando no meio das pernas dele,sentindo ele enlaçar-se em sua cintura,depois disso tomou os lábios num beijo selvagem e nada delicado,mas ao mesmo tempo o gosto era bom muito bom e Hidan tinha os lábios macios, sem contar que era o melhor beijo que já havia provado,se alguém lhe dissesse que ele iria transar com um homem com certeza arrancaria o coração de quem se atrevesse lhe dizer isso.  
Mas ali naquele momento que fosse pra puta que pariu o maldito preconceito,Hidan lhe despertava um desejo insano e por diversas vezes se segurou com medo,sim tevo medo de ser rejeitado hoje ele arriscou não aguentava mais refrear o que sentia.  
– Hidan como você é delicioso,quero provar cada pedaço do seu corpo. E sem demora ele puxa o cabelo de hidan para trás deixando seu pescoço á mostra e o ataca com beijos e mordidas e vai descendo pelo ombro até os mamilos onde ele dá mordidas leves causando arrepios por onde sua boca passava,continuou descendo com a língua pelo abdômen e com a ponta dela faz movimentos como se fodesse o umbigo de dele gemidos baixos, sem a menor paciência ele rasga a calça junto com a cueca de hidan o deixando com a linda pele branca despida, o olha deleitando-se com a mais deliciosa visão que já tivera percorre o olhar por todo o corpo começando por aquele membro branquinho com uma linda glande rosada sentiu sua boca encher de água. Seu olhar foi subindo em direção ao rosto dele e quando cruzaram olhares pôde ver que havia muito desejo. Junto tinha um brilho que no calor do momento não conseguiria identificar ,deixaria para descobrir depois.  
Ele segura o membro de hidan e começa a massagea-lo sem quebrar o contato visual,hidan respirava com a boca entre aberta e seu rosto estava corado,lábios vermelhos e um pouco inchados por causa dos beijos nada suaves de Kakuzu,Hidan era perfeito nenhuma mulher o fez sentir o que sentia agora selou seus labios e numa voz como um sussuro disse para ele:  
- Você é lindo Hidan e assim parece tão inocente,tão indefeso. Hidan tentou falar algo mas foi impedido pelos dedos do mais velho em seus lábios: - Shiiiii quero que abra a boca se for pra gemer bem gostoso pra mim,vem vamos para cama.  
O restante de suas roupas foram ficando pelo caminho ate chegarem ao quarto não se desgrudaram os lábios por nenhum momento,corpos colados,mãos passeando e percorrendo lugares que um não havia tocado antes no outro. Hidan estava no paraiso nunca imaginaria que Kakuzu seria tão carinhoso com ele,foi deitado na cama com todo o cuidado e novamente a boca do mais velho foi provando cada pedaço de seu corpo,seu membro pulsou forte ao sentir kakuzu passar a língua de leve na glande soltou um gemido rouco quando sentiu-se ser engolido de uma só vez, e seu membro tocar a garganta do seu amado kakuzu.  
Kakuzu aos pouco foi fazendo movimento de vai e vem lentamente e aos poucos aumentando a velocidade e sentindo hidan foder a sua boca.  
– Oh Kakuzu desse jeito eu vou gozar...  
– Não precisa se segurar quero provar de tudo o que você tem pra oferecer,agora fica de quatro pra mim. Seu corpo obedeceu sem o menor esforço se sentiu o outro se aproximar e devagar separar as suas nádegas deixando seu botãozinho rosado á mostra e logo após isso algo quente e molhado tocava em sua entrada e isso deixou suas pernas moles,como a sensação era boa a ponto de leva-lo ao êxtase so com palavras eram ditas no momento só ações eram o suficiente,apos sentir hidan bem lubrificado com sua saliva,Kakuzu foi introduzindo um dedo,depois dois e no seguinte Três dedos invadiam o interior do seu amado,ele com certeza sentiu um pouco de dor mas estava acostumado com ela devido a seus rituais masoquistas.  
Sentindo que o outro estava preparado o mais velho posiciona seu membro na entrada de hidan e pouco a pouco vai empurrando-se,estava com medo de machuca-lo .  
– Kakuzu não me tortura assim não precisa ser tão cuidadoso não sou uma bonqeuinha de porcelana que se apertar muito quebra,manda ver eu aguento.  
– Ok eu estava me segurando agora aguente. Terminando de falar ele dá uma estocada com força sentindo seu membro ser envolvido por aquele buraco quente e macio,o segurou pela cintura e o penetrou com força tocando em algum local fazendo o gemer sem a menor cerimônia e sem o menor pudor,seu nome saiu daquela boca como musica para seus ouvidos,virou hidan de frente e continuou investindo forte só que agora ele podia ver em seu rosto um sorriso de alegria numa expressão de prazer e isso o fez sorrir também. Se deitou por cima dele mordendo seu pescoço e aquilo com certeza ficaria marcado,era bom assim saberiam que ele tinha dono nesse ritmo até kakuzu sentir seu membro ser apertado indicando que hidan havia gozado queria mais,muito mais só que com hidan apertando seu membro não demorou muito pra se derramar dentro dele.  
Depositou um beijo calmo em seus lábios e disse algo que hidan jamais ousou pensar em ouvir:  
– Eu amo você Hidan como nunca amaria alguém nessa ou em qualquer outra vida. O outro demorou a processar o que tinha ouvido,não esperava que ele sentisse o mesmo,achou que tudo aquilo foi apenas tesã pra kakuzu aquela foi a forma de demonstar seu amor.  
– kakuzu essa foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, e eu amo você, com toda minha alma.  
– Hidan me faça seu também assim como você foi meu agora,quero provar que te amo nunca fiz isso com nenhum homem antes,prove do meu corpo agora ele é seu.  
Se amaram por toda noite e ao acordar prometeram um para o outro que aproveitariam cada minuto juntos pois a vida de um ninja era incerta,não se sabe o que iria acontecer daqui pra frente,nada era eterno se separariam um dia talvez por causa de brigas ou por ter achado um inimigo forte que os derrotariam e realmente aconteceu isso Kakuzu foi derrotado por naruto com um jutsu que destruiu cada célula do seu de morrer num suspiro deixou que o vento levasse suas últimas palavras para seu amado ,Hidan foi derrotado por Shikamaru ele o enterrou em um buraco com o corpo aos pedaços,antes das pedras desabarem sobre ele pode ouvir ao longe seu amado dizer as ultimas palavras "eu te amo" após isso só havia trevas ao seu redor e com ele a única coisa que iria lhe fazer companhia eram as doces lembranças daquele que amaria por toda eternidade,mesmo que ela fosse naquela droga de buraco. Nada mais importava e com lágrimas ele responde ao vento:  
– Eu também te amo Kakuzu,agora e pela eternidade.

Notas Finais:Pessoal o final foi triste mas infelizmente foi o que aconteceu aos nossos amados vilões,queria que fosse diferente mas finais felizes nem sempre existem mesmo ne? Só nos resta as lembranças sejam doces ou amargas elas sempre estarão aqui 3


End file.
